The Road to Maturity
by Nikki1
Summary: AU, Legolas, a pampered and protected young prince of Mirkwood, longs for adventure in his otherwise unexciting life. Yet what will happen when the adventure he had so longed for forces him to confront the harsh realities of life?
1. Default Chapter

__

Hiya!! I'm Nikki, this is my…er…2nd or 3rd LOTR fic (one is a crossover so I dunno if it counts, he he he) But anyway, this is AU pretty much just because Legolas is younger than he is supposed to be I guess, I would say about mid-teens. If he seems kinda immature, just remember that, well, he is! HA! Oh yeah, and I made Legolas the grandson of Galadriel and Celeborn, through his mother, who is dead L . 

*_To readers of Old Alliances Renewed: Yeah, I made a bad and the administration peeps erased the LOTR version of this fic, yeah I no, sux to be me. But its still alive under the HP category, under Ancient Alliances Reborn…or you could just go to my profile….sorry for the inconvenience!!!_

+++++++++++++++++

****

Chapter 1

Moving stealthily through the thick underbrush of the wild, uninhabited outer regions of Mirkwood, realm of King Thranduil, the gleaming black feline eyed the tree tops intently, eagerly searching for her prey. Sensing a slight movement to his left, the regal creature caught only a glimpse of shining blonde hair amidst the plentiful Mirkwood leaves. She had been hunting the elf for hours and was growing increasingly weary of the chase. The elven prey, seeing the predator beginning to tire, decided that it was time to turn the tables on the situation. Looking down at the now slowing beast, the young blonde elf grinned maliciously before launching his lean body at the dangerous animal below.

"Legolas!" cried a voice from within the trees, amidst raucous laughter and the loud cries of the beast.

The scuffle immediately stopped as a tall elf with a quite angry, and in Legolas' opinion malicious, look on his otherwise handsome face stepped into the forest clearing.

"What were you thinking?" hissed Cergil, refusing to show the relief he truly felt and roughly pulled the younger prince to his feet.

Pushing away his offending brother's hands, Legolas nonchalantly brushed off his fine princely clothing and, all innocence, said, "I do not know to what you are referring, brother."

"Allow me to explain myself, elfling," said the crown prince of Mirkwood sarcastically, inciting a scowl from the young elf and a low growl from the animal, called a panther by the wizard Mithrandir, who had given the beast to Legolas as a begetting day gift many years ago. 

"I have lost count of the exceedingly large amount of times adar has explicitly forbidden you from venturing this far into the woods on your own," explained Cergil in a frighteningly calm voice. 

"I have not been more than half a mile from the palace in months!" cried Legolas in protest, " Ellewen and I simply needed a reprieve from that prison."

Rolling his eyes at his younger brother's hubris statement, made in the exaggerated view from which only the young see life, Cergil said, "Legolas, you are young yet and see not the wisdom in adar's decisions. Simply make peace with your regulations and obey your elders."

"Elders like you?" asked Legolas sarcastically, allowing himself to be led to a pair of horses waiting a few yards away.

Leaping onto the noble elven horse, Cergil turned to look at his, in his opinion, childish younger brother and barked, "Yes! Elders like me and adar and your watchers! You may think that you hold knowledge of all things, little brother, but you are sorely mistaken in your beliefs." Turning from the young prince and that curious pet who followed the elf devoutly, Cergil said, "Come. Adar is waiting."

+++++++++++++++++

Glaring intently at the piece of parchment sitting on the smoothly polished mahogany desk before him, King Thranduil of the woodland realm could simply not focus on paperwork at a time such as this. His youngest son had not been seen all day, he had not even presented himself at the morning meal. Indeed, the mighty elven king was angry at his son's unruly behavior yet foremost in his mind was fear for the well-being of his beloved, be he mischievous, son. Still considered a child in the eyes of elf-kind, Legolas tended to find himself in dangerous situations, a never-ending source of grief for his father. 

"My lord," cried one of Thranduil's advisors as he barged into the king's office.

Looking up quickly, allowing an eager expression to quickly flit across his face before drawing a regal mask over his stately features. 

"Bring him in."

+++++++++++++++

Cergil strode purposefully down the large elaborately decorated hall leading to the massive doors of his father's study, followed closely by Legolas, head held high in true elven pride, and Legolas' ever present self-proclaimed protector Ellewen. Halting the parade just before their father's office, Cergil turned to look at his younger brother, a curiously pleading look in his eyes, "You have been an insufferable brat since the moment I found you in the woods and I would have left you there if adar had not been expecting your return. You may be ada's spoiled little prince, but mind that you guard your words and attitude with him Legolas, for you have angered him enough for one day," whispered the older Thranduilion. 

A haughty look in his eyes, Legolas sarcastically scoffed his brother's words, saying, "Cergil, you may fear adar's mighty wrath, but I fully intend to march into his study and tell him exactly my opinions on his regulations."

These words had hardly been out of Legolas' mouth one second when the doors to their father's study swung wide open and revealed a terrifying Thranduil, the woodland king with a horrifying temper and eyes of fire and ice, about which thousands of tales had been told across Middle Earth. He, the lord and champion of the forest, conqueror of orcs and vicious spider alike, had heard every word his young son had just rashly spoken. 

Too furious to string together words, Thranduil simply pointed sharply into the room, indicating that both of his offspring follow his blunt directions. Cergil, who try as he might could not supress a slight grin from making camp on his face, followed his brother on this occasion, reveling in his young sibling's deathly pale complexion, large panicky eyes and bent head. 

Slamming the immense wooden doors loudly, Thranduil walked over to the sitting area, where his sons were waiting for him. The king could not help but take a moment and notice with amusement that his eldest child appeared to be enjoying the idea of this confrontation as one would a night of excellent food and entertainment. Turning his attention to his other son, Thranduil saw that he the elfling had become very interested in the pattern of the rug beneath his feet.

"Well, Legolas," began Thranduil in a hard, steely voice, "You planned on speaking your mind. I am very interested in what you might have to say."

Laughing nervously, Legolas stole a small glance at his father and, seeing that he was still fuming, continued to stare at the intricate rug. "Ada, you must have misunderstood what I was saying…"

"No!" barked Thranduil angrily, his voice and expression changing rapidly as he grabbed his son by the shoulders and forced him to look his father in the eye. "It is you who misunderstood me! When I told you not to venture beyond a certain point without either your watchers, your brother or me, I mean exactly that! It does not mean that you take your ridiculous pet and go off into the far regions of the realm!"

Stopping to sigh, Thranduil loosened his hold on the young prince and cupped the sides of his face with his large elegant hands. 

The king continued in a soft voice, "My son, these times are exceedingly dangerous. Orcs roam throughout our realm and I fear these monsters are only the precursors of more evil to come. It is truly a miracle that you were found whole and safe. Can you not understand why the idea of you out there alone is terrifying to me? I have already lost your mother. Shall I loose you as well?"

Seeing his son's rebellious resolve weaken, Thranduil continued, saying, "Now no more of this foolishness. You will stay on the palace grounds until I declare otherwise."

Clenching his fists angrily, furious at the idea of what he considered further imprisonment, Legolas wrenched out of his fathers grasp and cried out, "Ada, you cannot do this to me! I am suffocating in these walls! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand to have someone understand, I want so much more than you have planned!" Always one to have the last word, Legolas fled the room before his father or brother could stop him. Ellewen followed her master, though she stopped and growled angrily at the king before leaving.

Snorting in a very un-kingly fashion, Thranduil muttered, "Foolish animal. I never should have allowed Mithrandir to bestow her upon Legolas."

"I have to disagree Adar. She actually seems quite intelligent. Perhaps more so than her master," joked Cergil as he stood at his father's side. 

Chuckling quietly, Thranduil sighed heavily and turned to his son, asking, " Am I truly so wrong, Cergil? I am not accustomed to having Legolas so angry with me."

"I do not pretend to know anything of child-rearing Ada, but do not worry so over Legolas. Despite his horrid mannerisms and reproachable attitude," said Cergil with a grin on his face, inciting another chuckle from his ada, "I believe Legolas will eventually evolve into an elf in which we can both take pride."

Placing an arm around his son's shoulders and pulling him into a hug, Thranduil simply said, "I pray what you say is so, Cergil. Though I wish your naneth were here to aide us in this adventure."

Smiling weakly as his proud father held back tears, Cergil embraced Thranduil once more before bidding him good night and leaving his father alone with the memory of his beloved naneth. 

++++++++++++

__

*Yay!! I'm so glad I actually wrote this! Its been running around in my head lyk forever….I honestly don't know if this idea has been done already or whatnot, but I wanted to write it, so its kinda for me too, ya know?

Oh yeah….can anyone spot where I quoted from a really kewl disney movie? Eh eh eh?! One more thing…does anyone know what elves call their grandmother and grandfather? Need it for future reference…tanks!!!

Plz review!!!! ::sob:: im so alone…..


	2. Chapter 2

__

He he he…Nikki here! Back with another chappie…

If anyone guessed that the disney movie I quoted in the first chapter was Aladdin…mwahaha ur wrong!! He he he it was the little mermaid…mwahaha I lied again!!! See this is funny! Okay okay I'll stop…actually it was my fav disney cartoon of all, beauty and the beast!!! Yay!!!

Ya know when she sings that song after gaston asks her to marry her? And shez all, "I want adventure in the great, wide, somewhere! I want it more than I can tell!…" and shez all running in the meadow and all that…yes…if uve never seen beauty and the beast…shame on u!!!

++++++++++++++

****

Chapter 2

Heaving a deep sigh, Legolas beheld his surroundings from his view, lounging leisurely on the lush, fresh grass of the palace gardens. A nearby stream gurgled pleasantly, lapping onto the shores in a relaxingly rhythmic fashion, harmonizing with the sweet chorus of birds singing softly to one another amongst the generous branches of the carefully kept trees bordering the king's much loved flower garden. Glancing upward, Legolas noted the seemingly sleepy movements of the wooly clouds, their glaringly white color in stark yet agreeable contrast to the brilliant sapphire hue of the sky. Even his beloved animal companion Ellewen was fast asleep, curled contently at her master's side. All was peace, all was tranquility.

"Never in all my years," thought Legolas with another sigh, "have I been so incredibly…insurmountably…bored."

It had been several weeks since the youngest prince had ventured beyond the palace grounds on his own, to a notably unpleasant result. In all fairness to the king, it must be said that the palace grounds can by no stretch of the imagination be validly compared to a prison, though Legolas might argue otherwise, what with it's exotic gardens, numerous ancient trees and luxuriously royal accommodations. Had anyone, from any variable time or location, been given the opportunity to lead such a life, they would most certainly look on the princeling with disbelief at his restlessness. Yet Legolas, for whom luxury was not, well, a luxury but simply an expected way of life, could not quench the longing for adventure growing rapidly in his very soul. The fact that he had spent a large amount of his "prison sentence" in his father's library, eagerly pouring over texts which detailed wars and tales of old, merely proved fuel for this affliction. 

The only true moment of excitement in which the young royal had taken part in these past weeks was when his adopted cousin Estel had dropped by the palace, seeking a favor from his father. Apparently the human had asked Thranduil if the king might watch over a rather nasty creature called Gollum. Watching over a wretched old being was not, however, Legolas' idea of adventure and though Estel generally proved to provide some entertainment, his visit had been very brief, the man hardly having said "Hello" and "Farewell" before he took leave of the realm.

Rolling over to his stomach, his hands folded thoughtfully under his chin, Legolas said aloud, "Humans, if Estel can be considered a valid representation of the race, grow increasingly dull and grave with age. Poor things." His nonsensical observations were cut short by an outburst of elvish and orcish cries alike, the clashing of metal against metal and the twang of an arrow flying quickly towards death.

As he jumped to his feet and began to run in the direction from which the sounds of battle were emanating, he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his upper body and restrain him from going any further, struggle as he might.

"Your highness, please stop fighting me," cried Elviondel**, **Legolas' designated watcher, exasperation thick in his voice. The elf had been perched high in a nearby tree when Legolas had stolen quickly away. 'The elfling will make an excellent warrior at some point in the future,' thought Elviondel as Legolas continued to struggle. ' He is fast and strong, as a warrior need be. But first the youngling must learn to obey orders.' Hoping to halt Legolas' futile grapple, Elviondel continued, saying "Your father would not want you anywhere near that area, Prince Legolas. Now stop this is foolishness! You are fully aware that you cannot escape from me." 'Again,' added the elf to himself with a slight groan.

The prince had only escaped from Elviondel on three separate occasions, and considering that he had been Legolas' watcher for the majority of the prince's life, he thought it a very good record. Yet the thought of being summoned by the fearfully intimidating woodland king for loosing his precious child would cause even the bravest of warriors to break out in violent spasms. 

Feeling his young charge finally acquiesce to his demands and hearing him say dejectedly, "Very well, you win this time Elviondel," caused the experienced watcher to loosen his grip and come from behind Legolas. 

Legolas, who knew that running towards the sounds of war was now an impossibility, simply grinned up at his watcher and said, "Yet I shall be the victor in our next skirmish, Elviondel."

Laughing heartily, for though the watcher and watchee were often at odds they had a genuinely pleasant relationship, Elviondel boomed, "As you say, my prince. I shall wait eagerly for such a day," leading the young elf to the safety of his father's castle. 

++++++++++++

Pausing his impatient pace across the floor of his spacious and elegantly designed personal quarters, Legolas through another scathing glare at his closed double doors. When he had finally found his brother after what he supposed was a battle and asked where his father might be found, Cergil had harshly sent his younger brother to his quarters, telling him to stay there until either he or their father said otherwise. 

"What right does he have to treat me so?" fumed Legolas as he continued his pacing. "He is not my father, no matter how hard he wishes the otherwise! When I am only a bit older I shall truly show him who is the boss!" cried Legolas, slamming his fist into his palm.

Throwing himself onto his large and unearthly comfortable bed, Legolas fell into a fitful sleep, lulled to that realm of elvish rest by gratifying images of Cergil groveling shamelessly at his feet.

+++++++++++++++

While his son slept in the family's private wing of the castle, Thranduil stood before the large stone fireplace in his study, staring deeply into the dancing orange flames without ever seeing a tongue of the heat. Not only had this afternoon's orc attack left several of his elves wounded, though no fatalities had arisen, thank the Valar, but they had also stolen the being called Gollum, left in his keeping by the adopted son of his brother-in-law, Lord Elrond of the elven haven Rivendell. That orcs had risked death at the hands of elves, what they considered a most unworthy way to die, in order to steal back the creature spoke of ill news, as Estel had informed the elven king of Gollum's connection with the One Ring. The mighty ruler of Mirkwood visibly shuddered at the idea of the havoc such an apparently simple trinket could wreck. 

A soft knock on the door brought the king out of his reverie as he looked toward the room's entrance and saw his oldest son and heir peeking expectantly into the room.

"Well?" asked Thranduil hopefully.

Unable to look his father in the eye for the shame he felt weighing upon his shoulders, Cergil said remorsefully, "We could not find him, my lord. The band of orcs would have lead us into dark and evil territory. I could not bring myself to endanger the lives of so many elves." 

"It is well you did not," said Thranduil, more father than king as he crossed over to his son and laid a comforting hand on the youner elf's shoulder. "I would have done the same. The creature is out of our hands."

"We must at least tell Estel," said Cergil, assured by his father's comforting words.

Nodding his agreement, Thranduil moved to his immense desk and began to write a letter in sprawling, elegant letters so obviously elvish. "I am writing the happenings of today in a note to Elrond," looking up at his son, "You shall take this to Rivendell and stay as my representative for the Council Elrond requested I attend. He shall understand why I could not be present myself."

"Ai, my lord. When shall I be leaving?"

"Tomorrow, as early as the arrangements can be made," said Thranduil. Pausing to smile admiringly at his son, the king said, "Now go and rest, my son. You shall need it for coming journey to Rivendell."

"As you wish, adar," and bidding his father good night, the crown prince turned to go towards the door when suddenly he experienced an epiphany.

Turning back to his father, Cergil said hesitantly, "Adar, might I make a request?"

"Of course you may," said Thranduil, "Though I cannot promise it shall be granted."

"I was hoping that my brother might join me in journeying to Rivendell," said the brave young elf, bracing himself against the likely hood that his father might erupt in rage. Yet Cergil continued his plea, taking advantage of the fact that his king appeared to be in shock at the suggestion.

"Adar, I shall be with him at all times, along with whoever else you might wish to come along. He really has not been to Rivendell in a very long period of time and I think it shall do his attitude worlds of good to let him out of the realm for perhaps a few weeks," explained Cergil, watching his father's expressionless face for any sign of anger. 

After several moments of rather uncomfortable silence, Thranduil picked up his quill and continued writing his letter. Cergil, taking this as a sign of dismissal, sighed dejectedly and began to make his way out of the room.

His slender yet powerful hand was on the beautifully carved door when his father said, "It is up to you to make sure he is up and ready in time Cergil. We cannot have Legolas keeping the whole party waiting."

With a wide grin, Cergil simply said, "I shall, adar. Thank you," and went to his quarters, chuckling all the way at his father's sometimes unexpected behavior.

++++++++++++

All of Mirkwood stood outside of the halls, trembling with excitement, waiting for their prince and champion to emerge so that they might exalt his glory. As he stepped out into the daylight, the multitude began to chant, "All hail Legolas! All hail Legolas!…"

"Legolas."

"Legolas!"

"LEGOLAS!" 

The youngest prince of Mirkwood groaned loudly as he felt his brother pushed heavily on his back, successfully rousing him from a very nice dream. 

"I know you are awake, Legolas. Now rise! We mustn't tarry." When all he received from his brother was an un-elflike grunt and several not so nice words, Cergil simply tore off Legolas' blanket, revealing a scowling and fairly rumpled young elf. 

"The sun has not yet risen. Why must I?" 

"Very well. I shall simply tell adar that you do not wish to accompany me to Rivendell."

"Yes yes," muttered Legolas as he buried his head under a downy pillow, "you go ahead and tell ada that I…" Recognition dawning on the elfling's now very awake face, Legolas jumped out of bed and cried, "Truly?! Adar is allowing me to travel to Rivendell?"

Smiling at the eager look on the younger elf's face, Cergil fought the urge to lie to his brother and deny these claims. Yet Legolas was indeed a charming creature and it was not in Cergil to be so harsh.

"Only if you hurry and ready yourself. Adar will use any excuse to keep you from going."

Before these words were even fully out of Cergil's mouth, Legolas was dressed and strapping his bow and knives onto his back.

"You are fast. I shall give you that much, young one," said Cergil as he walked over to his brother and helped him adjust a strap.

"It has been so long since I have ventured to Rivendell," said Legolas as his brother pulled a carrying bag out of his closet and began stuffing it with several tunics and leggings. 

"That is probably all you shall need. The other provisions and such have already been prepared. Come, adar and the others are waiting for us."

"Already?" asked Legolas as he and his brother made their way through the palace to the front gates.

"This was a last minute decision," explained Cergil, "We go to inform Elrond of unhappy happenings. Yesterday the creature Gollum was taken by a band of orcs."

"This news is so important that we must immediately ride to Rivendell?" asked a confused Legolas as the pair neared 4 elves just before the main gates; 3 of whom were their companions for the journey, noble and experienced warriors of Mirkwood, and the other, their father. 

Thranduil approached his youngest son and, seeing the pure joy on his fair, innocent face, was for the first time glad that he had allowed Legolas to join his brother. 

"Legolas, promise me that you will take care in all that you do."

"I shall ada."

"Be wary of danger and those you do not know."

"I shall, ada."

"Obey your brother."

Sighing heavily, to the amusement of the other elves, Legolas said, "Very well, ada. I shall."

Pulling his youngest into a hard embrace with a laugh at his behavior, Thranduil whispered quietly, "Come back safetly, little one."

His turn to laugh, Legolas pulled out of his father's embrace and, jumping lightly onto his beloved steed's bare back, said, "Ada you forget that I shall have this mighty quartet of elves watching my every move."

With a final good bye Cergil led the group though the large gates and into the forest. Before he turned to go Legolas called to his father saying, "Ada can you do one thing for me?"

"That depends on what it is you would have me do," replied Thranduil with a twinkle in his eye.

"Tell Ellewen where I have gone. She will be absolutely desolate that I have left without saying farewell."

Shaking his head at his son's inexplicable attachment to the rather dangerous creature, the king agreed to fulfill his son's request and watched as he too guided his horse into the forest, an unexplainable sense of foreboding piercing his heart so that he was actually physically pained. 

At his king's gasp of pain, one of his councellors grabbed his arm and asked if all was well.

"I pray that it is so," said Thranduil absentmindedly, his eyes straining to catch a last flash of golden hair deep in the forest. "May the Valar watch over my sons."

+++++++++++

__

Ta da!! A second chappie! And this was pretty long…for me anyway…wat did u guyz think? Stinky? Or, rather, did it emit a pleasant, aromatic odor? Hmmm? He he he plz review!!! I luv reviews almost as much as diet coke and candy…and cookies…and French fries…ooooo junk food…and reviews!!!!!! So do it!! Everyone who reviews will receive a free coffee maker…he he he suckers…

Hey did u guys know that the word adar is also Babylonian for the month of Febuary? Hmmm…interesting, no?

Once again…if anyone knows the elvish words for grandmother/father or aunt/uncle, or where I could find this, I would really appreciate it!!! Thankx!


End file.
